This is an application to support our continued participation in all aspects of clinical cancer therapy including chemotherapy, surgery and radiotherapy as a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (Paul P. Carbone, Chairman). We have been full members of the group since 1971. We have had a steadily increasing accrual rate of approved protocol patients over the past three years. We currently anticipate an accrual rate of 300-350 annually. Many of these patients will be entered into gastrointestinal, malignant lymphoma, melanoma, head and neck carcinoma and most recently carcinoma of the lung protocols. A significant and increasing percentage of patients are being entered into multimodal protocols, particularly surgical adjuvant protocols. Additional support for these programs is needed. RPMI-ECOG personnel have made significant contributions to the development of current group protocols in all these areas. We have been active in all the clinical, pharmacological, administrative and policy forming activities of the group. More recently, RPMI personnel have made significant contributions to the development of an effective Surgical Committee and Pathology Committee. The multidisciplinary character of RPMI-ECOG group has served as a model for other institutions of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. RPMI continues to serve as a new drug resource for ECOG programs. The facilities of the Department of Surgical Oncology, Medicine B, Radiation Medicine, Department of Thoracic Surgery and Head and Neck Surgery are utilized for group studies. In addition, the resources of surrounding community hospitals are being organized by RPMI through ECOG cancer control functions.